1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of tank retaining brackets and, in particular those specific type of brackets which are adjustable to allow for usage in various modes with tanks of different sizes and/or configurations. These cylindrical tanks usually are used as part of a self-contained breathing apparatus often used by emergency personnel. These tanks are often mounted in an inverted manner with respect to walls or the seatbacks of emergency vehicles to facilitate quick access thereto for emergency personnel. The present invention provides a means for minimizing the maintenance requirements of suck brackets by providing an adjustably positionable nylon cup for abutting and holding the tanks in a positively engaging manner. The retaining cup is movable to a plurality of various positions as desired for the specific application of usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of designs have been patented which provide adjustability and positioning and/or increased work characteristics for holding brackets for tanks usually utilized by emergency personnel such as those utilized with a self-contained breathing apparatus such as shown U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,232 issued Mar. 31, 1942 to P. A. Anderson on a “Gas Installation Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 issued Dec. 2, 1947 to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,714 issued Jun. 6, 1972 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Tank Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a “Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383 issued Dec. 8, 1981 to P. O. Huston on a “Bracket For Holding A Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 issued May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Mounting Plate With Rollers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,157 issued Mar. 5, 1991 to H. D. Sweeny and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,392 issued May 25, 1993 to John M. Bostrom et al on a “Seat Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,233 issued May 24, 1994 to John M. Bostrom et al on a “Seat Construction Having A Mechanism For Storing A Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 issued Oct. 11, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Tank Support Bracket With Positive Locking Engagement Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,080 issued Oct. 28, 1997 to George M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat For Person Wearing Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,544 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Wayne R. Block et al and assigned to H.O. Bostrom Company, Inc. on a “Seat Construction With Removable Side Cushions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,749 issued Aug. 10, 1999 to George M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat With Removable Bolsters And Pivoting Headrest Members”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Bradley J. Field and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,923 issued Aug. 5, 2003 to George Pond et al and assigned to Seats Incorporated on an “Emergency Vehicle Seat With Integrated Seat Belt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,745 issued Dec. 2, 2003 to Jeremy A. Fohrenkamm et al and assigned to H.O. Bostrom Company, Inc. on an “Emergency Vehicle Seat With Integrated Seat Belt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 issued Mar. 9, 2004 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly Securable To A Hollow Seat Back To Facilitate Detachable Securement Of A Tank Thereinto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,766 issued Apr. 26, 2005 to Michael Paul Ziaylek et al on a “Quick Release Mechanical Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,243 issued Aug. 9, 2005 to Michael Paul Ziaylek et al on a “Mounting Bracket With An Ejection Means For Detachable Retaining Of A Cylindrical Tank Member”; and United States Publication No. 2007/0187414 published Aug. 16, 2007 to James Roger Lackore and assigned to Pierce Manufacturing Inc. on a “Tank Holder For A Vehicle”.